exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Striking Venom Attack
One of the two largest attacks on the humans ever made by the robots, the other being the Golden City Attack. Robots and Robot Battle Machines included in the Battle *Ground Iron Drones (More than 200) *Venom Walkers (More than 10) *Sentries (More than 100) *Sentry IIs (More than 20) *R-1 Rammers (More than 15) *Thunder Furies (More than 25) *Fire Vultures (More than 60) *Sonic Phantoms (6) (Destroyed) *Bridge Walkers (2) (Destroyed) *The Striking Venom (Heavily Damaged) Human Battle Machines included in the Battle *The Silent Strike *The Grand Titan and several variations (At Least One Heavily Damaged) *The Supernova (Destroyed) *The Mobile Defense Tank *Several variations of the Uplink *The Gate Defender and several variations *Several Stealth Hunters (At Least One Destroyed) *The Gate Guardian *The White Lightning and 4 Gate Defenders (during the "clean up" of a malfunctioning Bridge Walker) The Battle Nicknamed this because the main robot vehicle used in the battle was the Striking Venom. Robot Attack The battle starts with the entrance of a literal "wall" of robots and robot battle machines and about a mile back from the first row of robots, is the robot's new super weapon, the Striking Venom. Defense Hikaru sounds the alarm and the Exo-Force team moves into action, Ryo pilots the Mobile Defense Tank, Hikaru pilots the Silent Strike, Ha-Ya-To pilots the Gate Defender, and Takeshi pilots the Grand Titan, they go out and begin by just trying to protect the Sentai Fortress. First Human Attack Takeshi uses his Grand Titan to open up a tunnel used by the robots in an attack a few weeks earlier, he then uses it to tunnel up right behind the Striking Venom. When he does, he uses his Pincer Sword to try and shut down the Striking Venom, but instead the Battle Machine deflects the surge of power and sends it back into the Grand Titan, disabling it. Rescue in Mid-Air Hikaru stares at the two remaining Sonic Phantoms in front of him, he hits his cloaking button and zooms under one of them, he turns off the cloking device and swings his blade upward right through the power core of the Sonic Phantom. he whirls blasting the other Sonic Phantom right out of the air. Then he notices something, a red battle machine flying through the air at him, he squints, is this another robot trick, his eyes suddenly get as wide as saucers and he jerks his battle machine to the left, just as the Grand Titan zooms past going over 150 mph. Hikaru zooms after it, matching its speed and then grabs onto the back of the Grand Titan and slowly stops them both. He lands and Hikaru pulls out the wounded and unconcious Takeshi, after about an hour, Takeshi awakes again and tells them he knows how to defeat the Striking Venom. Planning After being able to buy some time by sending Ha-Ya-To and Ryo to force back the enemy lines, Hikaru and Takeshi (finally) work together to make a plan to destroy the Striking Venom. Second Human Attack Takeshi begins the plan by forcing his way through the robot battle lines, moving stealthily underneath the Striking Venom. He then finds the weak spot he had been looking for right underneath the head of the Striking Venom, he charges up his cannon, and fires (But first it backfires and the cable inside the cannon disconnects, and Takeshi is forced to open it up and reconnect it, then he shoots the Striking Venom). The blast rips through the thiner armor and blasts right through Meca One's legs, nearly killing him. Reaction and Success Takeshi can hear Meca One scream as the computer in front of Meca One, and Meca One's legs explode. Meca One calls for a retreat, and then Hikaru picks up the dead Grand Titan, and they return to base to celebrate. Results: *Major robot defeat **Defeat of Striking Venom **Destruction of a large portion of the Robot army *Heavy human casualties **Badly damaged Sentai Fortress **Destruction of a large portion of human battle machines References Exo-Force Online Comics 18-25 Category:Famous Battles